Shout
Shout (also called Shaut by Majesco) is the leader of the Jetters, and their only female member. She debuted in "The Five Jetters", where White Bomber crash-landed into Shout's scooter in Planet Jetters. She is the daughter of Twist. Background Shout was supposed to be the temporary leader of Jetters, but after they found out Mighty died, she is now the official leader. She only became the leader due to the fact that Dr. Ein and her father are friends, and because Birdy, who was intended to be the next in succession, turned down the position. As well as being the Jetters' leader, she helps her dad in his restaurant to cover for her deceased mother, who died when the cruise ship she was on sunk and killed everyone on board. In the episode "Underground, Go! Go! Go!", she is first shown to be sensitive about her weight, as she caused an elevator to be too heavy and is a small running gag that other characters tease her about being on a diet. In the final episode, she realizes that Twist moved on from the death of her mother, so she must as well. She also tells White Bomber that he would eventually become the leader of the Jetters. Shout is seen to carry two different types of weapons in the series. The first is a large grappling hook on a wire that resembles the winged Jetters emblem, and the second is an untethered red shuriken/yo-yo projectile with curved blades. Shout's weapons are rarely seen, as she usually spends battles on the sidelines giving advice to White Bomber. Compared to Birdy, Shout's fighting skills seem lacking, but as their leader, she can be said to be the "glue" that holds the group together. Personality Throughout the anime, Shout has the tendency to torment White Bomber due to his childish attitude, inexperience and her general lack of respect for him, it's because of this that she lives up to her name. However, as time passes, she begins to respect White Bomber, but continues to abuse him because of his attitude towards her, for example whenever he refuses to help in the ramen shop or gloats about getting another Bomb star. Despite her rather abrasive attitude towards White Bomber and other characters, she does have a softer and more compassionate side to her that reveals itself occasionally. This shows that she suffers from the emotional pain of the loss of her mother, a similar pain she shares with White Bomber. It can be inferred that Shout sees White Bomber as being like a troublesome little brother to her, and that she ultimately cares about him in spite of their constant bickering. Relationships Shout's relationship with other important figures. White Bomber Birdy Gangu and Bongo Ein Minor characters Twist Trvia * Shout bears some resemblance to Lilith from Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! * Along with her father Twist, Shout's name is a reference to the 1961 rock and roll song "Twist and Shout" written by Phil Medley and Bert Berns. Gallery Shout.png|Shout Shout 2.gif Shout 2.png|Shout posing Shout's House.png|Ramen restaurant where Shout lives Shout 3.png|Young Shout Shout and her Mom.png|Picture of Shout and her Mom Shout-MujoeMovie.png|Shout (middle) along with Bongo (left) and Gangu in Mujoe's movie in episode 14 Pickaxe.png|Shout holding the unique pickaxe Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Bomberman Jetters